Snape's Secret Life
by Elfie2000
Summary: Short story I thought up as I contemplated the thought and image of Snape as a biker.


The view from one of the upperstorey windows of Hogwart's castle revealed to Snape, the children walking to the carriages to take them down to the Express, and away for the summer. He was glad they were gone, and he was looking foreward to his own vacation this year. As he started walking towards his office, his mind began to wander back; back to Lord Voldemort's downfall...  
  
Snape was completely devastated at the downfall of his master. It just didn't seem like it could be possible. Now, Severus had no where to go, nor anyone to turn to. He felt utterly lost. Death Eaters left and right were being sentenced, and imprisoned in Azkaban. How long would it be until he would be caught? Miserably, he made his way to the very scene where Voldemort met his end, with the smallest hope that maybe it wasn't true.  
Upon arriving at the wreckage scene, the real truth hit home harshly on Severus. Even though it had been several days since the actual event took place, there were still wizards and witches swarming the place, even in the evening. He kept his head lowered so that nobody could peer beneath his hood. His eyes strayed to a very large hairy man, and knew it was Rubeus Hagrid, who had arrived on a noisy motorcycle. Hagrid dismounted the muggle device and joined the throng as though searching for someone.  
Severus slowly approached the bike and looked it over with a sneer. It was Sirius Black's European Harley-Davidson. The paint job was silver and black, and there was a large picture of a great black dog running on it. Snape couldn't understand why Sirius liked the thing so much. His curiosity overcoming him, he sat on the bike. The keys were still in the ignition. What was so great about this noisy machine created by muggles? He knew it was a stupid idea, and would draw attention to himself, but impulsively he turned the key. The engine reved, Severus pushed the accelerator, and was suddenly zooming down the street at 88 miles an hour!  
Behind him, Snape could hear the shouts of the witches and wizards, "It's Sirius Black! He's trying to escape!"  
Snape laughed, and pushed the accelerator harder, toggled a switch, and the motorcycle took off into the air. The wind blowing through his hair, and his heart pumping, he felt as though this motocycle could take him anywhere. When he had made a good enough distance from the Potter's place, he filled up the tank. Afterwards, feeling wreckless, Snape decided to fly the motorcycle over the ocean.  
After several hours of flying at 100mph, and occasionally skimming the surface of the water just for sheer pleasure, Severus was growing bored. He figured he should turn around and go back, but he felt as though there was nothing there for him, and so he kept going. Eventually, he whipped out his wand, and apparated both him and his new motorcyle into America.  
Having never been there before, Snape wasn't quite sure where he was, but it was hot, dry, and the brown dusty horizon stretched forever. He pulled off the highway into the nearest civilization which consisted of a gas station, a diner, some tourist shops, and a biker bar. As soon as Severus parked the bike however, a rough caloused hand fell on his shoulder, and whipped him around. He met the countenance of a large burly man with a scar across his face that ran over his eye.  
"This is my turf little wizard man!" growled the guy, "Are ya some sorta pansy wearin those robes or somethin?!"  
Severus flinched a bit. His wand was hidden up his sleeve, and he knew some of the most deadliest curses in the world. With the slightlest flick of his wrist, the wand would come to hand, but he was a Death Eater in hiding, and he didn't want to bring attention to himself.  
"I'm sorry..." said Snape flatly, trying very hard to sound pleasant, "Perhaps I could buy you a drink?"  
The large man grinned, "Alright, you want a drink? Let's go get a drink!"  
With a loud "Guffaw!" sort of laugh, the man put his large heavy arm around Severus' shoulder, and steered him towards the biker bar in a threatening manner.  
Loud music seemed to dominate the dark interior of the bar. The rowdy people only gave the pair the slightest of glances, as they made their way to the front of the bar. Apparently the large man had quite a reputation as people gave him a wide berth. They sat on the stools, the large man, barked out for two beers, and a couple of cold ones slid across the counter top. Snape cowered just the tiniest bit as his parter ripped the bottle cap off his beer with his teeth, and spit it at the dart board getting a bullseye.  
The man silently, but in a looming sort of way drank his beer. Then he stood up, "I'll be right back wizard man!"  
To Snape's relief, the man slipped into the men's room, giving him an oppurtunity to slip one of his specialty sleeping droughts into the other man's beer. He hadn't even touched his own.  
When returning the ruffian growled, "What'sa matter? Ya don' like your beer?!"  
The man sat down without even waiting for an answer, and chugged the rest of his drink down. Then he fell over unconcious. Snape stood up and started walking towards the door when two other burly bikers blocked the door.  
"We want to thank you!" they said to his surprise, "Nobody's been able to take Big Bad Bart down before. We want to make you an honorary member of our gang."  
"What gang would that be?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
The two men turned around to show an emblem on the back of their leather jackets, "We're Hell's Angels. And we would suggest you join..."  
Severus was starting to get irritated with being bullied, especially by muggles, "And what will you do if I don't?"  
One of the two men laughed, "What sort of question is that?! Come on, let's go get you some new clothes Wiz!"  
Snape silently followed them outside, where they took him around the bar to a hidden door. They knocked, said a password and escorted Snape in.  
Of the two men, there was one with a red beard, sunglasses, and an american flag bandanna, he raised his arms and shouted, "Everybody, I want you to meet our newest member! The Wiz!"  
All the bikers in the room gave him a thumbs up, or a "hey!"  
"Has he got any tatts?!" called out a man at the back of the room who was drawing on another man's arm, and covered with tattoos himself.  
"Actually," smirked Snape, "I do!"  
He lifted his sleeve, and showed them his dark mark. They all gathered around him.  
"Cool!" said somebody, making Severus' attitude soften a little, and even made him feel special.  
About an hour later, Snape stepped out of the Hell's Angels hideout. His hair was tied back, he wore big huge black leather boots with straps, and steel toes. He wore a white t-shirt, along with a black leather jacket with many silver zippers and chains, and a Hell's Angels emblem on the back. He walked over to his bike, showed it off to his new fellow bikers, and sat on it, and they all on theirs. He lifted up a big black helmet with a large silver spike out the top, strapped it on, and pulled down his black goggles. They tore out of the gas stop and down the highway.  
As they were ripping down the highway, Snape sang at the top of his lungs, "BORN TO BE WIIIIIIIILLLLDDD....."  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk grinning happilly at the memory of all his past years as a biker. It was then, that he decided muggles weren't so bad. He felt as though he truly belonged somewhere. It was with the Hell's Angels that he learned the wonderous glory of seven-eleven, and the legend of the Big Gulp. He learned that americans called it gasoline and not petrol. He missed his fellow Hell's Angels. With a sigh, he began packing his things into a large trunk. Snape would never forget the day it came to a crashing halt...  
  
Deciding that muggles weren't so bad, Snape decided to return to Britain to confess his life as a Death Eater, and perhaps gain a pardon. He was quite nervous, and as he was flying over the countryside he mis- navigated. Running out of gas, the bike began to sputter, and lose altitude. Snape and the motorcycle dropped like a rock, right into a large tree. He felt rather dizzy and removed his helmet, which he regretted a moment later, because a large tree branch came smack right down on the top of his head. Severus saw stars, and all went black.  
Later on, he awoke in a very familiar room, with a very familiar headmaster nearby. He suddenly realized that he had crash landed right into the whomping willow at Hogwarts, his old school.  
Dumbledore was gracious enough to believe that he had changed his ways, and even offered him a job at the school! Sadly without his bike Snape realized it would be a long time, if ever that he would return to the US, and Hell's Angels.  
  
Now, today, Snape was going to fly back to the US, for a reunion. Joyfully, he snapped his trunks closed, and locked his office behind him. For a whole summer, he would be with his old muggle friends. 


End file.
